Dream On
by Pink and Black
Summary: The story about a girl who in her heart knows she will always be lonely. People, not in these exact words, tell her to dream on. Will she ever have the one she loves? Please R&R...COMPLETE!
1. The Only Place She Called Home

Dream On

Chapter 1: The Only Place She Called Home

"Well, we've come a long long way, and there's no turning back. The road ahead is clear at last. We can search our whole life through. Never knowing what we'll find, but we can make it if we try. 'Cause every cloud has a silver lining. Just believe that the sun will shine..." Shiva was listening to Dream Street, her favorite muggle band.

Shiva was getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts. She would be put with the sixth years because of her age. Shiva had been home schooled in the summer by her father and sometimes her mother, but now she was finally getting to go to a school. More importantly Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mom had to argue with her dad about going because her dad preferred her home schooled.

Shiva had long, thick, pitch black hair. It was naturally wavy and hung down her back making her pale face stand out. Shiva had big hazel eyes that were big on her face making her look intelligent, yet unusually beautiful. She got the pale skin and black hair from her father and the large hazel eyes and waviness of her hair from her mother.

"Shiva," Shiva's mother called up the stairs to her daughter's room, "breakfast is ready."

"Coming, mom!" Shiva called back. She made her way downstairs in her new robes for school.

"Turn around, Shiva. That's right. You look beautiful in your new robes! While I set the table, could you get your father and tell him breakfast is ready?"

"Yes, mother." Shiva walked into her parents where her father was looking himself over in the mirror. "Father, breakfast is ready." He grunted in reply. Shiva turned and started to leave when her father called her back, "Shiva! Come here for a minute."

"Yes, father?" Shiva turned around and walked back to her father.

"You look good in your new robes. Tell your mother I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Go," Shiva's father said as grumpily as ever. Shiva walked back to her mother and sat down at the table.

"Severus! Breakfast, now!" Shiva's mother called.

"Father, said he'd be here in a few minutes." Just then Severus walked out of the bedroom in his teacher robes.

"I'm here. No need to worry, Maine," Severus said sarcastically sitting down at the table. (Little Phantomette: I know. Who would have thought mean, old, grumpy Snape had a wife and child? Well he does, but he still has his grumpy personality. Too bad, really. I should get a doctor to prescribe him some chill pills! .;.;.;.;.;. Severus: That wasn't nice! I'm not that mean!)

"I wasn't worried! I just wanted everyone to be here for breakfast because I won't be seeing you, Severus until summer and I won't be seeing Shiva until Christmas vacation."

"It's ok, Maine. At least Shiva will be far away from you till then. Now she won't be getting mental problems with all the things you tell her!" Maine glared at him, stood up, left the table, went to their bedroom, and slammed the door.

"Let's go, Shiva. I am going to be late for my job. Come on!"

"No," Shiva said quietly knowing she would get in trouble.

"What!"

"I said no."

"I am your father. You are going to do as I say!"

"Not until you apologize to mother!" Shiva said getting angrier. She had a short temper. Shiva inherited that from her father.

"I'm not apologizing, so if you want to go to Hogwarts then you are going to come with me. Now!"

"Father, if you hate me and mother so much why did marry mother and have me! Can you answer that question or am I not good enough to you to get an answer?" With that Shiva fled from the room. She went outside and to the only place she has ever called home. As Shiva ran down her street and into the forest that her father had told her never to go into Severus stared in shock at where Shiva was sitting just a moment ago.

As Shiva climbed over stumps and branches she tried hard to hold back her tears. Her robes were not getting ruined as she walked farther and farther into the forest. The reason for this was that her mother had put a spell on them after they bought them so they wouldn't be ruined before school started. Shiva soon saw smoke coming from a chimney up ahead and the small cottage she was looking for.

Over the summers that passed her parents were fighting more and more so Shiva had ran from the house one day to get away from her parents. She had run into the forest to come upon a cottage. She made friend with the person who lived there.

Now she ran up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Shiva saw her only friend, Sirius Black. Sirius had talked to her and comforted her when she was sad. This was one of those times. Shiva had come here so many times and felt that she belonged here. Shiva had always treated this place as her home.

When the door opened Sirius smiled at her and welcomed her in. "Shiva! How nice to see you. Aren't you supposed to be late to Hogwarts if you're here?"

"I don't care. I don't care about anyone any more." Shiva let the tears she was holding back flow from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are your parents fighting again?" Shiva nodded. Sirius hugged her. "Tell you what. I'll take you to the train station for Hogwarts, k?"

"Ok."

"Good. Let's go." Sirius soon left with Shiva following him.

* * *

Did you like? Did you like? I know it's short, but…oh well. Your loss. Please R&R! It would make me happy.:)Thanks! Please let me know if you guys want an update. Thanks again! 


	2. Hogwarts’ New Student

Dream On

Chapter 2: Hogwarts' New Student

As Shiva followed Sirius something inside her snapped. "Sorry, Sirius, but father has to be the one to take me to Hogwarts. Bye!" With that Shiva ran off and was almost home when she bumped into her father. "Father, I'm sorry. I never should have said that. I never should have run off either." Shiva hugged her father who, reluctantly, hugged her back.

"It's ok," he replied with softness in his voice. "Come on, Shiva. We're going to be late. Let's go!" Shiva followed her father back to the house where they flooed to Hogwarts. Later that evening Shiva waited for her name to be called.

Finally she heard, "Shiva Snape!" Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. As Shiva walked up to the sorting hat some people looked at her baffled, smiled at her, or just glared. Shiva sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. It came to life at once.

"Ah, another Snape. I have been wondering if Severus would ever have a child," the hat said loud enough for the hall to hear. Once again, the hall gasped. In his chair Severus seemed to sink down into the darkness. Unfortunately for him the hat continued, "And I never would have guessed that Severus would have married. Oh, well. Onto the sorting. I see you would do well in Slytherin as your mother and father have…but there is more courage than all of the students I have placed in Slytherin so far."

Dumbledore chuckled as the Slytherins glared towards Shiva. Some Gryffindors snickered. Finally the hat came to a decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. The cheering was louder because to have a Snape in Gryffindor was rare. Also most of them thought that if Severus' daughter was in Gryffindor then he wouldn't be so hard on them. Shiva smiled brightly and sat down next to some other sixth years, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry just stared at her. Hermione smiled and then paid her attention back to the front. Shiva did the same. After the students were all sorted and Dumbledore gave his Welcome Students speech the feast (and talking) began.

"So, it's Shiva right?"

"Yes," she replied softly, so unlike her father. Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief. Hermione stared at them and asked, "Why did you sigh?"

"Because," Harry responded, "she sounds nothing like her father."

"And that's a good thing?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Shiva giggled at Harry's answer and once again he and Ron sighed in relief.

"Also," Ron added, "she laughs. I have never heard Professor Snape laugh. Have you guys?" Everyone, except Shiva, shook their heads no.

"I have," Shiva said trying to join the conversation. Everyone stared at her as if she had lost her mind and gone mad. "I'm serious!"

"When did he laugh?"

"He laughed at my mother's and his wedding."

"How would you know?" asked Ron.

"They recorded it. I have never seen them so happy together. Now…now everything is different. You see, my father used to be a nice, funny guy, but now…ever since I was born, well you understand."

"Don't blame yourself for something like that, Shiva," Hermione said.

"Whatever. Oh, I don't think I caught your names?"

"Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you guys," Shiva said shaking their hands reluctantly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never met anyone so shy, especially towards Harry, the boy who lived. After the feast Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shiva left to go to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there Hermione showed Shiva an empty bed that she could sleep in.

When Hermione and Shiva walked back to the common room Ron and Harry introduced every other sixth year to Shiva. Most people tried to be friends with Shiva so they would be on Severus' good side, but she seemed really shy that people tried not to intrude so much. Finally Ron got some courage and went over to Shiva who was sitting alone near a window on the bench before it.

"Do you want to hang with Harry, Hermione, and me?"

"No thank you."

"Why are you so shy?"

"It's a trait from my father. That's why people think he lives like a hermit."

"Oh. Well, if you get lonely I'm here for you, k?"

"Ok," Shiva said remembering what had happened earlier. Then as Ron walked away she realized that her father had never apologized to her for what **_he_** had done. _'I hate him sometimes. Does he really think he can do what he did and get away with it! Well, I'll show him! I will get back if it costs me my life! Him and his stupid ignorance. Can't he show at least some respect?'_

As Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched Shiva sitting alone they noticed something. That something was similar between her and her father. Shiva was scowling all the while glaring. They wondered if she could give people death glares. Shiva soon stood up and went to bed planning how she would show her father what it was like to be ignorant and not apologize for it.

The next morning the sixth years had a free hour and then double potions with the Slytherins until lunch. As the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins went into potions Shiva was thinking to herself. Everyone stared at her as she just blindly sat down beside Draco Malfoy who was staring at her in shock. No Gryffindor has ever dared to sit next to Draco in potions, yet they would sass talk him.

Then Severus came in, his robes billowing behind him. "Class, please sit down and open your books to page 345." Everyone got over the fact that Shiva was sitting next to Draco and sat down and opened their books. As Severus asked questions, Shiva's hand shot up as many times as Hermione's hand did. Everyone seemed to notice this and stared in surprise at her. No one at Hogwarts was nearly as bright as Hermione, not even most of the Professors.

No one knew of course that Shiva was one year ahead of everyone else in Potions because she was a very fast learner and had a photographic memory. Lucky her. Anyways, Hermione was stunned that Shiva was even keeping up with the class. Then Severus said, "Class, the people you are sitting next to will be your partners. Please make the potion, Veritaserum. The directions are on the board."

Shiva smiled. She had memorized how to make this perfectly since she was eleven. Shiva looked at Draco who was reading the board. She stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get the potion ingredients she needed. After gathering them she came back to see Draco still reading the board. Without waiting for him to finish she started to cut, slice and shred the ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelled. "You haven't even read the directions!"

"Don't worry. I've memorized the directions and have been able to make this potion perfectly since I was eleven."

"That's impossible!"

"Don't belive me? Just ask the professor. He would know," Shiva said loud enough for him to hear. Severus looked up from grading his papers and stared at her. Draco looked at him curiously. Then Severus nodded at Draco and went back to grading the papers. Draco looked back to Shiva open-mouthed, his eyes wide. Shiva took her hand and closed Draco's mouth for him.

"Don't do that. It is quite rude," she said in a cold voice that resembled Severus'. Draco snapped back to reality, gave her a quick smile, and helped her finish the potion. After class Shiva was the last one to leave. She said a quick hi to her dad and then left. As she left she saw Draco sneering at Hermione (Ron and Harry were behind her), "Stupid mudbloods. They never watch where they're going!"

Shiva looked around at the scattered books around Hermione and Draco. With one flick of her wand she had cleaned up the books and sorted them out into two piles, one pile Draco's and the other Hermione's. As Shiva walked by she said, "Draco, your sneer isn't right." Hermione tried hard not to laugh as Draco's eyes once again went wide and his mouth hung open. Many people stared at them as they walked by.

From down the hall everyone heard, "Draco, close your mouth! I told you before it was rude." Draco closed his mouth, glared at Hermione, took his books, and left. Once Draco was gone Hermione, Harry, and Ron burst out laughing.

"I can't believe Draco hasn't complained about or said anything mean to Shiva," Hermione said once they stopped laughing.

"I know. Shiva is different. It seems as if she always gets what she wants," Harry mentioned.

"What did you expect? Snapes always get what they want, Mr. Potter," said a cold familiar voice behind him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Severus, who was trying hard not to smile at what he had just seen. Severus had always known Shiva to be like that. She had gotten **_that_** from her mother, luckily, instead of him.

Later that evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with Shiva for dinner in the Great Hall. "Shiva!" Ron called.

"Hi, Ron! Hi, Harry! Hi Hermione! Oh, Hermione, I never knew you were smart."

"Well, you learn something new everyday. No offence, but I didn't even think you could keep up with the sixth years."

"You honestly thought I was that stupid? I'll tell you something. I have a photographic memory and learn things real fast so I was surprised **you** could keep up with **me**!" Everyone laughed, including Hermione.

"Hey, by the way, what you said to Malfoy earlier was bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks, Ron. I was just saying what I knew." During dinner Hermione realized she finally had someone to talk to about classes and what they learned and stuff. Harry and Ron realized two things: 1) they had someone to help them with their potions essays and such; and 2) they had someone to talk to about quidditch. Yes, that's right, quidditch. I'll tell you why, Shiva's father, Severus, was a big fan of quidditch (though not many people know) so they had all sorts of quidditch things at Snape manor.

Speaking of Snape, lucky for Severus Shiva had forgotten to try to get him back for not apologizing to her earlier. Back to Shiva now. During dinner Shiva felt someone's eyes burning into her from behind. She turned to see Draco staring at her. For a moment their eyes met, but Draco went back to his dinner. So the rest of the week went on much like the first day. Shiva was often telling Draco to close his mouth and he seemed to be willingly listening to her. In almost every class the Gryffindors had with the Slytherins it seemed as if Draco **_tried_** to sit next to Shiva. At least they always ended up sitting together. Who cares right now? I do. Why? This is just the beginning. For there is more to tell, but unfortunately I can't fit it all in this chapter.

* * *

I hope you liked my story so far. Please R&R! Or die. Your choice! Thanks for reading my chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks again. Bye! 


	3. The Talent Show

Dream On

Chapter 3: The Talent Show

That weekend was a Hogsmede weekend. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Shiva all walked to Hogsmede in the evening for dinner. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks where they ordered dinner and butterbeer. Then a bartender came over and asked, "We are looking for people to entertain us with their singing tonight. Would anyone like to sing for us?"

"Does it pay?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"I'll sing," Shiva volunteered. She looked around to see many other students from Hogwarts were there before standing up and walking to a make-shift stage. Shiva took the microphone and with a wave of her wand music started playing.

Soon Shiva's sweet voice came out singing, "I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away. All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away. The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart. Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be? I can feel you breathe. Just breathe! In a way I know my heart is waking up as all the walls come tumbling down. Closer than I've ever felt before and I know, and you know there's no need for words right now. Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be? I can feel you breathe. Just breathe! I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way..."

There was silence until Harry stood up and started clapping. At that moment everyone was standing up and cheering wildly. Shiva smiled and then bowed from the waist down. She walked off stage to be hugged by Hermione, Harry, and Ron all at once. "You were really great!" Harry smiled.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione agreed.

"That was…it was bloody indescribable," Ron said hugging Shiva again. Shiva smiled at everyone warmly and thanked them all. As Shiva entered the common room with Harry and Ron (Hermione had gone to the library to return a book) everyone quieted and looked at her.

Finally Lavender spoke up, "Is it true you sung at the Three Broomsticks today as well as everyone says you did?"

"Yes," replied Shiva quietly.

"Show us," Ginny (who had met Shiva a couple days ago and envied her for her close friendship with Harry) shouted. Everyone else in the common room agreed and started chanting, "Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!"

"Fine," Shiva cried. Then her sweet voice rang out for the second time that day (this time without music), "You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could! Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die! Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye! Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me to say goodbye Help me say goodbye..."

Everyone in the common room cheered loudly. Everyone kept telling her how good she was until she went to sleep. Before falling asleep Shiva realized how much less attention her father, Severus, had been paying attention to her. He treated her like any ordinary student. The next morning everyone was talking about Shiva and her singing when she walked through the doors. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Shiva and quieted. Shiva sat down not noticing that everyone was looking at her. Then she started to talk quietly to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Soon the whole of the hall was chattering again.

Then before the feast Dumbledore stood up and said, "Listen up! I have an announcement for you all. Thanks to someone with special talent the professors and I have decided to hold a talent show!" Everyone cheered, but Dumbledore was not finished. "It will be September 30. There will be winners. The professors will be the judges. First place will receive a trophy, a hug from Severus, and 200 house points. Second place will get a hug from me and 100 house points. And last, but certainly not least third place will receive a hug from the professor of your choice and 50 house points. Don't you just love the comfort of hugs?" he asked as the hall laughed. "Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finally called.

During their meal everyone talked about who was joining the talent show and what they would be doing. Later that day as Shiva was walking to a potions class with the Slytherins she bumped into Draco. "Watch where you're going!" he cried turning around and knocking Shiva to the ground. Shiva looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment. Then Draco spun around and walked away. Shiva smiled at his retreating back. Before he had walked off she had seen the smile playing on his lips that he was tying to hide.

That afternoon Shiva skipped lunch to out to the gardens. When she got there she saw someone standing by the lake. Shiva walked up two feet behind the person to see Draco skipping rocks across the lake. "Hello, Draco." Draco turned around when he heard the voice. When he noticed who it was Draco just stared at Shiva.

A lock of Shiva's wavy black hair was hanging in her face from when she walked over to Draco. Not knowing what he was doing Draco brushed the hair way from her face and put his hand on her cheek. He tilted her head up so her eyes met with Shiva's. Then ever so slowly Draco's lips met Shiva's. For Shiva the moment seemed to last hours though it was only a few seconds.

Shiva's face lit up and her whole body felt warm. Shiva felt as light as air like if it weren't for Draco she would be floating out of the atmosphere right this minute. Then the happy feeling was over and she was staring at Draco whose eyes were wide. Then he started to back away.

"I should go," Draco said hurrying past Shiva. Shiva turned and watched Draco leave. She sighed as Draco disappeared. _'I'm in love,' _Shiva thought as she walked back to the castle. It had been her first kiss and, man, did it feel good! At that moment Shiva thought of the song, that her father hated (because it was by a muggle band of course), that she would sing for the talent show. It was called, Someone to Hold Me Tonight.

The school days went by as usual except Draco was avoiding Shiva since that day by the lake. Shiva hadn't told anyone and figured Draco hadn't either. Finally the night of the talent show came. Dumbledore had announced a few weeks earlier who was going to be in the talent show. Shiva smiled excitedly as she heard her name. She felt the same way as she heard her name, "Shiva Snape," being called for her to go on stage. Shiva walked up onto the stage that had been put in the Great Hall in place of the tables and rows of chairs were placed before it with all of Hogwarts looking at her. The staff table was still in its place so the professors could judge the contestants.

"Shiva flicked her wand and music began playing. Then she began to sing, her sweet melodic voice filling the Great Hall, "Woh-Woh-Oh...Yeah-Yeah...Well, well...Oh-oh-oh...I just don't understand. Can't help the way I feel. It's crazy but it's true, ooh-ooh 'cause when you touch my hand I know this feeling's real. Tell me, are you feeling it too? I know you're scared to show you care just let me show you how. Can't you see what you mean to me? You're all I need right now. I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah. Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well, alright can't say I know for sure. Can't say we'll never part. Never gonna let you go, ooh. You've heard it all before, but listen to your heart. Give me all you've got, and more just hold me now and say you'll stay. Be mine tonight, and then...Say you'll never go away. This night will never end. I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah. Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well, alright. I wanna get together with you. Ooh, with every beat of my heart. I'm on fire, what can I do? I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah. Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well. I just want someone to hold me tonight... Woh-oh, yeah-eah Oh... Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well. I just want someone to hold me tonight, yeah-eah, yeah-eah. Somebody loving me, somebody holding me. Woh yeah...somebody loving me, somebody holding me. Woh yeah...I just want someone to hold me tonight."

The crowd went wild! "Yea, Shiva!" "Go, Shiva!" "Great voice!" "Love your voice!" "Stupendico! Bravicimo!" Shiva heard everyone shout out to her. Shiva smiled and bowed as she had at the Three Broomsticks, from the waist. As Shiva bowed she noticed people throwing roses at her feet. There was one rose different from the rest. It was white with a black ribbon. (me and my ribbons…) Shiva picked up the white rose and looked up to see a familiar face in the crowd. It seemed as if that face was the only face there. It was Draco Malfoy. His lips might not have been showing a smile, but Draco's eyes were smiling with a twinkle all their own. Shiva smiled at him and then walked off stage, white rose in hand.

Severus was proud of his daughter. He had never known she had such a beautiful voice. Severus watched his daughter smile and turned his head to see Draco staring back at her. Severus felt his blood boil. Never would he let his daughter fall in love with a Malfoy, especially not the son of Luscious Malfoy. Severus made a mental note to talk to his daughter after class the next day. Everyone else did their thing. Some sang, but none were as good as Shiva and they all knew that.

Later that evening back in the common room all Shiva could think about was Draco. When she closed her eyes she saw his face. When someone said something to her she just replied, "uh-huh," still thinking about Draco. Then Hermione, Ron, and Hermione walked up to her and Ron asked, "Where did you get such a wonderful voice?"

"Uh-huh," Shiva replied still thinking about Draco.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said where did you get such a wonderful voice?"

"My father."

"Professor Snape!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, no one thought Professor Snape could sing. Have you heard him before?"

"Yes. When I was younger and father thought I was asleep he would come into my bedroom and sing to me. One song he sung was," then Shiva began to sing softly, "I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Then Shiva began to speak again, "I learned something later in life as he became colder and heartless, love hurts hate doesn't."

"Don't say that, Shiva."

"You know it's true, Hermione."

"Harry's right, 'Mione. Love does hurt."

"Well, Harry, Hermione, Ron, I'm going to bed. Good-night." Soon everyone was in bed, sugarplums dancing in their heads.

* * *

Hope you liked my story so far. What did you think about this chapter? If you like sad stories it gets sadder next chapter, but probably not enough t make you cry. Unless you're a sissy. Then it's different. Anyways, hope you love the story so far and to tell you the truth I don't think sugarplums were dancing in anyone's head. Unless it was Fred and George Weasley because it had to do with their next prank, but I don't think it does or ever will. So please R&R on what you think about the story so far. Give me suggestions. Don't worry, you'll get credit. Thanks! 


	4. A Chat and a Broken Heart

Dream On

Chapter 4: A Chat and a Broken Heart

The next day after potions as every one was leaving Severus told his daughter, "Shiva, may I see you a moment?"

"Yes, Professor." Shiva waited for everyone to leave and then asked, "What is it you want, father?"

"I don't want you to be thinking about or falling in love with that Malfoy person. Understand?"

"But, father…"

"No buts, Shiva. You are dismissed." Shiva just stood and stared at him angrily. "I said dismissed," Severus said again.

"Father, will you please let me live my own life?"

"What…"

"Just listen to me for once. I will love who I love. You never care to think of what I want. To you it's just what you want. Well, I want you to stay out of me personal life. Please, just leave me alone!" Shiva yelled. She quickly summoned her books and left with them.

On Shiva's way out Severus called to her, "You'll get hurt!" But she never heard. She was too busy fuming in anger. Shiva slammed the door and, once again, skipped lunch. The sixth years had no classes after lunch so Shiva headed up to the astronomy tower. There Shiva found an empty, quiet, peaceful place and just sat down in the middle. The room was bare and empty except for a window that was facing the back of the school. It looked out over an empty field. Shiva closed the door behind her as she walked towards the window.

For the rest of the evening Shiva sat by the window thinking things. She never noticed as her warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried loudly (although no one heard her). She never noticed as it grew dark. Most of all Shiva didn't notice Draco come in because he had heard her cry.

"Shiva?" Draco asked worried. Draco had never heard Shiva cry before. He hadn't heard Severus cry before or his father or his mother. In fact he had heard few Malfoys and Snapes cry. Shiva still didn't realize that Draco had come in. He walked over and sat down next to her. He didn't know how to comfort someone. No one had ever comforted him before either. No knowing what to do or what he was doing Draco began to sing softly, "I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as you're living my baby you'll be." Soon Draco had tears falling silently down his face.

Shiva looked up as soon as she heard singing. She saw Draco looking at her. Then Shiva noticed Draco was crying. Then she noticed that she was crying to and wiped her face dry with her sleeve. Shiva hadn't heard anyone sing, what she just heard, to her since she was little. "Where did you learn that?" Shiva asked.

"When I was little I was always alone. One day when my father was visiting yours I went with him. We stayed the night because our fathers had come home so late. At around twelve o'clock when I though I was asleep I heard singing. I followed where it came from and peered into your bedroom. You were fast asleep, but your father was singing to you, 'I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as you're living my baby you'll be." Shiva smiled as Draco sang once again.

"I remember the little boy who visited. He was kind and polite. I only met him once for when I woke up he was gone. I thought it was a dream. Now I know it was real. I never forgot the little boy with the silvery hair."

"And I never forgot the girl with the hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes as deep as the sea." Shiva smiled again and then threw her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer and rested her head on his chest. Shiva felt like the little girl who had sat happily on her father's lap as a child. Now she knew those days were over. Those days Shiva would never forget. But now, everything was different. Her father had changed. Shiva's whole life had changed.

Shiva felt her cheeks become wet again as she realized her father was loving her less and less as the days went on and the years passed by. _'One day,'_ Shiva thought, _my father's love will abandon me completely.' _Shiva felt herself be pulled closer to Draco by his strong arms as they wrapped themselves around her. Shiva looked up into Draco's face to see him looking out the window. His tear stained cheeks had a hint of red in them. Then his cheeks went pale as both of them heard something.

Draco stood up suddenly so Shiva fell. Draco turned towards the door and left quickly. Shiva never knew that Pansy was watching them through the crack in the door that Draco had left walking in. Draco walked out and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her into another empty room and asked dryly, "Why were you spying on me?"

Pansy ignored the question and taunted, "Wait till everyone hears how you like a Gryffindor!"

"You better keep your mouth closed!"  
"What will you do?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Everyone knew how much Pansy fancied Draco, but Draco just ignored her.

"Fine. You're my new girlfriend. Now just don't spy on me again," Draco said disgusted that he lost to a girl.

"Yay!" Pansy jumped for joy and kissed her new **_boyfriend_** on the lips. Draco mentally slapped himself for having ever come to the astronomy tower. By the next morning at breakfast, as Draco walked in with Pansy hanging all over him, everyone knew that Pansy was Draco's newest girlfriend. Shiva was silent and didn't eat. She just stared at her food.

Throughout classes Shiva didn't answer questions as she usually would. Nor did Shiva participate much in class. Everyone was worried, including the professors and her father. That after noon at lunch Dumbledore announced who the talent show winners were. "Before I tell you who the winners of the talent show are I have to apologize, but there will be no hugs from Severus today as he is not with us right now. Anyways, third place goes to…Luna Lovegood, for her dance! Second Place goes to…Ginny Weasley for her singing! And finally, first place goes to…Shiva Snape for her singing!"

When Shiva heard her name she smiled brightly and walked up to the head table with Luna and Ginny. Shiva, Ginny, and Luna received hugs from Dumbledore and house points. Then Dumbledore handed Shiva her trophy. The entire hall cheered. Shiva, Luna, and Ginny bowed to their audience. Shiva smiled again to everyone, but the smile faded as she noticed that Pansy's head was leaning against Draco as her head had the evening before.

That was the last smile Shiva would give anyone for a long time. As Shiva sat back down at the Gryffindor table Ron hugged her. Next Harry hugged her and kissed her gently on her cheek. After Harry let her go Hermione smiled and hugged her. After dinner the three went back to the Gryffindor common room talking about quidditch, school, and other things they could think of. As the weeks went by, Shiva raised her hand and participated in classes again. The only thing was, she never smiled.

Soon it was the first of December. Lucky for the sixth and seventh years, they got a longer Christmas vacation. Everyone who went home was leaving that day. Shiva watched, from her window, the carriages leave. "I thought you were going home for the holidays," a cheery and familiar voice said behind her. Shiva turned around to face a person.

"Harry! Well, my mom is ill so I am staying at Hogwarts this year. What about you?"

"I usually go to the Weasley's, but I didn't feel like going this year. Hermione, Ron, and I were just going to hang out. You can if you want."

"I'd like that," Shiva said kissing Harry's cheek. Then she left Harry with a big smile on his face. The next morning Harry woke up early. It was only seven o'clock, but the sun was up. Ron was the only other boy there so Harry left him to sleep. Harry walked to his window to see that it was snowing. He looked down and saw a girl in pajama pants, with the legs rolled part way up her calf, and a short sleeve pajama top. As Harry looked closer he noticed she was dancing. Then he noticed the girl was Shiva. Harry's eyes widened and he got dressed quickly, but warmly. Then he ran from the common room and outside.

When he got there Shiva had stopped dancing. She was standing and looking at the lake, her back facing him. He could hear her sweet voice loudly singing, "Children sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling like bells in the distance. We were dreamers not so long ago, but one by one we all had to grow up. When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas day... Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe. Trains move quickly to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again. Ships go sailing far across the sea. Trusting starlight, to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas day... Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe. If you just believe. If you just believe. If you just believe. Just believe. Just believe."

Harry clapped his gloved hands loudly. Shiva turned around and, when she noticed who it was, blushed. Harry smiled at her and Shiva smiled back. Harry's smile widened when he discovered that Shiva was actually smiling. Shiva ran up to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and came out. Aren't you cold?"

"No," Shiva said. She continued when he gave her a confused look. "I love it when it snows. The first day it snows each year I usually just run from wherever I am and come outside. Snow. It's like magic!" Suddenly Harry burst out laughing. Soon Shiva was laughing too. Then she stopped and Harry noticed she was grinning evilly. Suddenly a snowball whirled towards his head. Harry ducked in time, but as soon as he stood up straight another snowball hit him directly in the face. Shiva laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Shiva. You better run!" Instead Shiva turned towards the lake and shouted, "Race you to the lake!" Before Harry could say anything Shiva was halfway there. Harry ran after her, but stopped, his eyes wide, when he noticed she was gliding across the lake. It was frozen solid. Before the lake had never been frozen.

"What the?"

"It's a spell my mother taught me," said a warm voice in his ear. Harry turned and almost knocked Shiva to the ground. He caught her just in time. "Thanks, Harry," Shiva said standing up straight. Then she gently kissed Harry on his lips. Before he could respond she pulled away and glided across the lake. Harry watched her in amazement. He had never seen her so happy. He looked at the ice and tried to glide lie she was doing. As soon as he stepped onto the ice, however, he slipped and fell. Harry heard Shiva laughing and looked up to her hand extended to help him up. Harry took the hand and Shiva helped him stand. Shiva didn't let go of his hand as she helped him along on the pond.

Little did they know it Draco was watching all of this from the window of the sixth year boys' dorms. He felt a pain tug at his heart as Shiva kissed Harry. Something he had never felt before. Like the boy he was, Draco ignored it and turned away from the window. At the moment Shiva was helping Harry along the ice. Then as he was getting the hang of it Harry felt Shiva's hand let go of his. As soon as she did Harry fell. He fell in front of her so Shiva tripped over him. They both started laughing, but were cut short as Harry crashed his lips into Shiva's.

When they broke apart for air Shiva was smiling a very real smile. She felt warm like when she had first kissed Draco. Then before any of them could say anything Harry kissed Shiva again except more passionately this time. When they broke apart again Shiva stood up. She helped Harry up. Harry kissed her again and again in short, yet sweet, kisses. Finally Harry stopped and looked at Shiva who smiled at him. Shiva couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Shiva," Harry replied smiling. Then he threw a handful of snow at her. She laughed and said, "I'm getting cold. Can we go back inside?"

"Sure. Come on," Harry said picking up Shiva. He carried her back inside and up to the common room ignoring her protests that she could walk herself. After Shiva took a warm bath and changed into her winter school robes she walked into the common room to see Hermione and Ron talking about a class that they were in without Harry or Shiva.

"Hi, Shiva," Ron said slowly.

"Hi, Ron," Shiva said cheerfully. Hermione smiled at her and said, "Where is Harry?"

"I'm not sure." At the same moment Harry came downstairs dressed in school robes. He smiled at everyone and then asked in front of Hermione and Ron, "Shiva?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will, you be my…um…my…"

"Girlfriend?" Shiva finished for Harry.

"Yes. So?"

"I already am," Shiva said kissing Harry again. They looked at Hermione and Ron whose eyes were wide. Then Hermione started clapping and soon Ron joined in. They both smiled at the new couple. Vacation went fast and Shiva had already told Harry that she didn't belive in sex before marriage. Harry said he didn't care. He would wait if it meant he could love and be loved in return. The only time people saw Shiva smile was when she was with Harry. Even then she didn't smile often. Love was in the air as Valentine's Day rolled in. Before anyone knew it the sixth year was over.

Severus forbid her daughter to see Harry over the summer and had already decided that it was best if she was home schooled for her seventh year. Without permission from her father Shiva owled Harry at least three times a week. She would owl Hermione and Ron as well. She soon lost contact with Ron, but owled him now and then once in a while. During what would be her seventh year, when she was being home schooled instead, Shiva lost contact with Hermione because she had graduated early and was now doing aurora training. The only person Shiva actually owled a lot was Harry and Sirius, who had been found by the Ministry of Magic and was awaiting a trial. Shiva had told Harry about her friendship with Sirius and he was happy for her. Shiva was just as happy when she found out that Sirius was Harry's godfather.

As soon as she was eighteen, Shiva went to a university to study to be a Potions Master. One day when Harry was visiting her she received a note in her father's handwriting. It was blurred from tears so she knew something bad had happened. She opened it up and read to Harry:

"Dear Shiva,

Do not be alarmed as you read this letter. It depresses me to tell you that your mother is dead. She died in an accident at Diagon Ally. I do not yet know the details in how she died, but I am asking you to please return home for a few days so you can attend her funeral. You may come at once.

Your Dear Father,

Severus Snape"

"Shiva, I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You did nothing wrong. You never even knew my mother." Then Harry helped Shiva pack to return home for a few days. While Shiva was home Harry would be visiting with Hermione and Ron. Shiva returned home for her mother's funeral. The day of the funeral her father told her something, "It was my fault your mother died."

"No it's not. You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. We got in a fight before she left. She left the house to find somewhere where she would be welcomed and not have to argue with anyone. If I hadn't of fought with her she might still be here. I never even got to sat goodbye." Then Severus cried silently as Shiva just kept silent.

Soon after her mother's funeral Shiva and Harry were wed. Severus didn't attend the wedding as he was ill during that time. He recovered, but never visited Harry and Shiva much. One day, when she was 21, Shiva returned home and screamed in joy, "I'm pregnant!" Harry and Shiva rejoiced for they had been trying to get Shiva pregnant because she wanted a baby badly. Nine months later Shiva gave birth to a baby girl with thick black hair and jade green eyes. The baby's father wasn't there to welcome his daughter into the world. Shiva left the hospital soon afterwards to meet Harry in Diagon Ally. Unfortunately when she got there she witnessed a Deatheater kill Harry to avenge his master's, Voldemort, death. Harry was dying slowly and painfully. Shiva cried out and ran to her dying husband.

"Harry, please don't die. You need to see your daughter."

"I see her," Harry said softly looking at the baby in Shiva's arms, "and I know she will do great things. Take care, Shiva, and know that whatever happens I will always love you. Goodbye, my love." Then Harry closed his eyes and his soul was slowly driven from his body.

"Goodbye, Harry," Shiva said, tears falling from her eyes as Harry died. Soon after Harry's funeral Shiva's father died. Shiva felt her heart fall into a million pieces. "I have lost everyone I have ever loved," Shiva told herself every night before she cried herself to sleep. Then when Shiva heard that Hermione and Ron were getting married her heart broke remembering her marriage to Harry. Each night as she put her baby girl to sleep she told her stories of her father, Harry, and her grandfather, Severus. Shiva's heart was permanently broken, or so she thought.

* * *

Did you like my story? Isn't it sad so far? I am not done so don't think I am. What should I name the baby? I really don't know so I am asking for your suggestions. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten and please R&R this chapter. Thanks! 


	5. “Our Love Will Always Remain Strong”

Dream On

Chapter 4: "Our Love Will Always Remain Strong"

After her father's death that summer, Shiva took up the job as Potions professor at Hogwarts. At night Shiva would sing her child, Christina, to sleep, "I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Shiva went to Hogwarts and left Christina in the care of the newly wed couple, Ron and Hermione. They were good friends and would watch Christina until the summer. The night Christina was left in Ron and Hermione's care Shiva happened to bump into an old friend.

Shiva was walking to the train station as fast as she could go. The students would be arriving at Hogwarts in a week. I must inform you now that Shiva only smiles when her child is with her. Anyways, she was walking when there was a flash of silvery-gold and Shiva then found herself on the ground. It was dark and the light was dim, but Shiva recognized the man she bumped into.

"Draco Malfoy," Shiva said softly as he helped her up.

"Shiva, how have you been?"

"Perfectly fine without you. No if you don't mind I have a train to catch." Shiva then walked past Draco quickly trying hard not to remember how he had broken her heart so long ago. Her heart was still shattered, but because of the birth of her baby, it was slowly mending itself back together. When Shiva spoke it broke Draco's heart to hear those words. _"Without you…"_ Those words remained ever implanted in Draco's mind. It was all he would think about for the rest of the night.

The next morning, however, when Shiva was in Hogsmede, Draco happened to just walk into the same coffee shop as she was in. He simply walked over to her and without permission sat down across from her.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"Um…how is Harry?"

"Dead."

"Oh. How is Severus?"

"Dead."

"Oh. Sorry about your losses."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong."

"Shiva, will you join me for dinner this evening?"

"No. I want nothing to do with you. Please, just go." Draco felt his heart fall into more pieces as he walked out of the shop. If he had turned around, even glance back, he would have seen Shiva's eyes fill up with tears. He would have seen her cry, regretting what she had just said. Of course, being Draco, he didn't look back. Not once. He didn't even say goodbye.

About a week after the students came, while Shiva was grading papers, she began to sing, "Always thought your promise was for life. I did not think that I would hear you say good-bye and I always heard you led another life. I doubted every time. I guess my love was blind cause in my eyes love was always something magical, but the feeling is so tragical and all I know is in love the thing that I want most I can't possess. There's only emptiness. In the late of night just before I closed my eyes you lied as you kissed me goodnight. In the late of night just before I closed my eyes I cried as you kissed my lips good-bye… In my eyes you will always be the lucky one cause you know you'll always have my love for all times until I die. Through the end I gave to you my best. You gave, you gave me loneliness. In the late of night just before I closed my eyes you lied as you kissed me goodnight. In the late of night just before I closed my eyes I cried as you kissed my lips good-bye… Goodbye… Goodbye…"

Draco was just about to knock when she finished singing, but decided it was best if he just stayed away. Months passed by and Draco never returned. Shiva cried herself to sleep every night. Not once did Shiva smile as she taught her students. Not once did Shiva smile as she was a Professor at Hogwarts. Soon the year was almost over and still Shiva had not smiled. She had cried herself to sleep every night because Draco had not yet returned.

Then one evening as Shiva was in the Great Hall eating dinner with all the rest of Hogwarts the doors burst open. The man who walked through the door was Draco Malfoy. He walked up to the staff table and stopped next to Shiva. The hall grew quiet as Draco got down on one knew and took out a small velvet box. Draco opened it showing Shiva a dimond ring. Draco slid the ring on Shiva's finger and said, "Shiva I love you. I can't live without you and I know what I did so many years ago wasn't right if I had to hide my feelings. So I am asking you to end my suffering. Siva, will you marry me?"

Shiva started to cry tears of joy. For the first time the students of Hogwarts saw their Potions professor smile. "Yes, Draco. Yeas I'll marry you," Shiva said falling out of her chair and into his arms. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and smiled again. The Great Hall cheered and clapped and everyone was happy because they got extra dessert!

Draco picked Shiva up in his arms and left the great hall as everyone cried with joy and the Slytherins looked disgusted. The first thing Shiva did was quit Hogwarts. Next she picked up her child, Christina, and showed her to Draco. He smiled at the baby and then at Shiva. He took both of them in his arms at once and kissed his future wife. Shiva smiled at him and Draco started to sing, "I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

"Draco, I love you. I always have. This baby may not be your true child, but you will be her father and she will know no other. It would have been nice for her to meet Harry, but I know you'll take good care of her."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Shiva. I love you more then the world itself. I would die for you and your baby."

"Our baby," Shiva corrected Draco. Draco hugged both Shiva and Christina and kissed Shiva again. "Our love will always remain strong, Draco."

"It definately will, Shiva. It definately will." Draco then took his future wife and child home.

* * *

Do you like? I like. One more chapter to go and then you shall see the tragedy that ends our story. Please R&R! If you want more you need to review! Thank you! 


	6. Shiva's Story

Dream On

Chapter 6: Shiva's Story

Draco and Shiva were wed. When Christina was eight Shiva gave birth to a baby girl. Shiva died soon afterwards due to an illness from having the baby. Draco raised his two daughters. He soon became a grandfather and told his grandchildren Shiva's story. He told them how much he loved her and how much she loved him. One day Draco died and was reunited with Shiva once again in heaven.

* * *

"Grandma, was Draco my great-grandfather?" asked a young girl with long, wavy, pitch black hair, pale skin, and large hazel eyes that made her look intelligent.

"Yes, Sarah. Yes, he was," the woman replied rocking her granddaughter back and forth in the rocking chair until she fell asleep.

* * *

_**THE END!

* * *

**_

Did you like my story? Please tell me what you think. I liked it and I know that chapter was short, but it's my story. I can cry if I want to! Anywho, please R&R! Thank you and have a nice rest of the day!


End file.
